


a truth so loud you can't ignore

by newzealandniall



Category: Eyewitness (US TV), Philkas - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, basically phillip is lukas' sunshine, literally this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newzealandniall/pseuds/newzealandniall
Summary: "Ever since he lay eyes on Phillip, Lukas knew that he was going to be special. Phillip makes Lukas feel like he's falling in love every day, over and over."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i am Philkas trash so here is some utter self-indulging fluff!!
> 
> title from Troye Sivan's song Youth.

Lukas squints his eyes against the morning light as it streams through the blinds, creating light patterns on the crinkled silk bedsheets. It's a Saturday morning, meaning by this time Phillip should be up and about preparing for the day like he usually does. Since they graduated and rented this cramped, messy, but perfect apartment in Central New York, Phillip and Lukas have created a morning routine. Philip gets up first, makes tea for Lukas who is almost always still lazing in bed. It’s quite domestic really, and Lukas is a bit smug. 

Lukas perks his ears to listen for the sound of Phillip’s soft hum, or the clinking of spoon against mug, or even the subconscious sighs that Phillip would often let out as he read the newspaper. He thinks that the negativity of the news makes Phillip ache, and wishes that he could wrap the brown-eyed boy up in his arms and prevent him from seeing the harm of the world, the harm of what people can do to others without meaning to. He wants to protect his boy, to shelter him, and make sure that Phillip's bright smile stays bright and the frown lines that sometimes linger on his forehead smooth out over time. Lukas knows he hasn’t always been the light in Phillip’s life. He used to be the lightening; unpredictable, harsh, hurtful – always crashing down on Phillip even when he didn’t mean to. It was until the two of them finished school and moved from that wretched small town full of horrid memories, that Lukas finally felt a sense of…freedom. In the countryside where he grew up, it felt like a prison. He wasn’t supposed to like Phillip in that way. He was constantly terrified; of his feelings for another boy, of his father if he ever found out about said feelings for another boy, but most of all of himself. He was so scared, suffering to come to terms with who he was with Phillip and who he was without. It’s taken time, lots of time – but Phillip has always been a constant in his life. He was there with him when Lukas didn’t even want to be with himself. 

Lukas runs a hand through his messy bed hair, hand getting tangled in the knots which reminds him of Phillip the night before, his delicate long hands curled into Lukas' blonde locks as they lay side by side, eyes locked, bodies flush against each other, just holding. What stops Lukas from getting too deep into the memory of last night, is the sound of a door shutting, and the padding of footsteps down the hallway. "Phillip, that you?" He says, and smiling fondly. Lukas steps out of bed and walks towards the door, just as Phillip is opening it. Phillip grins widely, but then as if remembering something, suddenly winces in a look of pain, clutching his knee. Lukas immediately rushes to his boyfriend's side, hurriedly asking, "what's wrong love?” But Phillip has already taken the few steps towards their bed and sat down on the edge, eyes downcast and mouth in a grimace. "I tripped on the stairs. We ran out of milk, and I know how you are in the mornings without your tea, so I thought I'd go and get some but I slipped. It hurts, Lu." Phillip says quietly, and a tear slips down his face which he quickly tries to hide. Phillip hates crying in front of Lukas. Lukas' heart aches at seeing his boy in pain, his loving happy bundle of sunshine who he is used to seeing laughing through the lens of his camera, or with a fond grin as they play footsies under the breakfast table and steal each other's bacon.

"I'll go get the first aid kit, be right back. I love you idiot, remember? Stay here." Lukas presses a kiss to Phillip's forehead, and paces towards to the living room in search of the kit they thankfully purchased a few days ago on their nightly convenient store runs.  
"I'm coming babe, just hold up one second." Lukas grabs the kit from the cupboard and strides back into the room to see Phillip curled up on his side with tear-stained cheeks. It’s not like Phillip to be the emotional one. Phillip was like Lukas’ rock when he was going through the mental struggles of finding himself and his sexuality; always calm, collected, a constant state of support. So Lukas’ heart aches a little when he sees Phillip break down like this.

"Oh baby." Lukas sighs, and abandons the kit momentarily to press soft endeared kisses all over Phillip’s face, from his cheeks to his forehead to his soft mouth. Phillip chuckles and colour begins to slowly return to his cheeks just from having the affection from Lukas, who sometimes found it difficult to be overly lovey-dovey. But Lukas grins down at him and smacks one last kiss on Phillip's smiling lips, before reaching for a plaster from the first-aid kit. Carefully Lukas presses the plaster onto the small cut, and taps Phillip's knee quickly.

“Done.” Lukas says proudly, and Phillip gives his saviour a massive grin, teeth on full display, pulling Lukas in for a hug. Lukas leans back against Phillip's chest and chuckles quietly to himself. Will he ever stop being so fond of this idiot? This boy who smiles so bright even when Lukas is at his worst. Phillip is Lukas' home. He's the first thing on Lukas' mind when he wakes up and the last thing just before he goes to sleep, when Phillip is holding his hands and nuzzling his hair and even snoring a little, much to Lukas' dismay. God, he's so gone for his boy. Ever since he lay eyes on Phillip, Lukas knew that he was going to be special. Phillip makes Lukas feel like he's falling in love every day, over and over.


End file.
